


In Her Eyes

by lilcupcake03



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Mother’s POV, Spoilers for Season 1 Episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: A short Drabble about words unspoken





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I own nothing.
> 
> I’ve been toying with this from the moment the episode ended.
> 
> Song title is from Josh Groban’s song

In Her Eyes

“You have one minute remaining…” the countdown clock was not wasted on her. After 7 decades of captivity, her end would be brutal but quick. 

She never thought she’d see her son again since placing him in the safety of the incubation pod before they crashed in 1947..

However, she was overjoyed at the chance to tell him she loved him. And the chance to save his life.

Whether his denial of the love of the man he called Alex was legitimate or not she was glad her son was loved and protected out in the world.

“She told me to run…” it was spoken in a whisper. One last look at her son, she closed her eyes at the sound of the footsteps departed and accepted her fate as the world exploded around her.


End file.
